1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a car audio system, and more particularly to an apparatus for manually operating a front panel mounted on the front of a car audio system to be selectively laid down and erected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,437 discloses xe2x80x9cRecording medium playerxe2x80x9d in which an open/close body consisting of inner and outer cover portions is pivotably supported by a support member. When the open/close body is pivoted to its open position, the front portion of a cabinet in which a cassette tape insertion slot is formed is exposed to the outside, while the outer surface of the outer cover portion is laid down. As a result, there occurs a shortcoming that a user cannot manipulate control buttons mounted on the outer surface of the outer cover portion of the open/close body.
In addition, solenoid means is employed in the patent.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for operating the front panel of a car audio system, which is capable of operating the front panel (mounted on the front of the car audio system and provided with a control panel) so as to be selectively laid down and erected, thereby allowing the control panel to be manipulated while the front panel is laid down.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an apparatus for operating the front panel of a car audio system, comprising: a guide rack comprised of a rack body and a slide link, the rack body being provided with a guide slot horizontally extended, a spring holder for holding one end of a main spring and a guide gear portion formed on its upper surface, the slide link being integrally extended from the front end of the guide rack; a main chassis provided at its right side with a plurality of rack shafts and a damper gear, the rack shafts being situated to be extended through the guide slot of the rack body so as to support the guide rack while the guide rack is slid, the damper gear being engaged with the guide gear portion of the rack body while the guide rack is reciprocated; a front chassis covering the open front of the main chassis, the front chassis being provided on both side ends of its front surface with two vertical link guide slots and two link tabs, on the upper and lower portions of its right end with a link guide recess and a spring holder, and on the interior portions of its both sides with auxiliary spring holders to hold first ends of two auxiliary springs; a trim plate covering the front surface of the front chassis, the trim plate being provided at its both sides with two vertical link guide slots; a front panel to which a control panel is attached, the front panel being provided on its right and left ends with a plurality of link holders and on its right end with a link guide recess, the front panel being connected to the front chassis and the guide rack so as to be laid down by the restoring force of a main spring held by the spring holders of the front chassis and the guide rack when the guide rack is slid; and a linkage for connecting the front chassis and the front panel, and selectively locking and unlocking the guide rack.
The linkage may comprise: a first left link connected at its first end to a link tab formed on the left end of the front chassis, and at its second end to a link holder formed on the left end of the front panel through the vertical link guide slot formed on the left side of the trim plate; a second left link, a first end of the second left link being connected to a link holder formed on the left end of the front panel through a vertical link guide slot formed on the left side of the trim plate, a second end of the second left link being provided with an auxiliary spring holder and inserted into a vertical link guide slot formed on the left side of the front chassis; a first right link connected at its first end to a link tab formed on the left end of the front chassis, and at its second end to a link holder formed on the right end of the front panel through the vertical link guide slot formed on the right side of the trim plate; a second right link, a first end of the second right link being connected to a link holder formed on the right end of the front panel through the vertical link guide slot formed on the right side of the front chassis, a second end of the second right link being provided with an auxiliary spring holder and inserted into the vertical link guide slot formed on the right side of the front chassis; an unlocking link, a front portion of the unlocking link being situated to be extended through the link guide recesses formed on the right end of the front chassis and the right end of the front panel, a rear portion of the unlocking link being provided with an auxiliary spring holder and a link unlocking notch; and a locking link rotatably attached to the inner side of the right side of the main chassis in the vicinity of the guide rack, and provided with a projection for engaging with the link unlocking notch and a locking notch for engaging with the slide hook of the guide rack.
The linkage may be constructed to be operated in such a way that a user pushes the unlocking link extended through the link guide recess formed on the right end of the front panel, the unlocking link is rotated counterclockwise around its shaft, the locking link is rotated clockwise around its shaft by the projection engaged with the link unlocking notch, the slide hook of the guide rack is unlocked, and the elastic restoring force of the main spring allows the guide rack to be advanced through the front chassis, thereby operating the front panel to be laid down.
The linkage may be constructed to be operated in such a way that as the guide rack is moved into the main chassis, the main spring is extended, the locking notch of the locking link is engaged with the slide hook, and the guide rack is locked, thereby keeping the front panel fully erect.